


非典型Mpreg

by cstone9876



Series: 非典型ABO [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clint Barton, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint無法接受他的Alpha對任何人溫柔，他原本一點都不擔心，直到他嫉妒起自己的親生骨肉。</p><p>※Mpreg與偽Mpreg皆有，一貫的八點檔狗血跟OOC，砂糖閃光狂放。</p>
            </blockquote>





	非典型Mpreg

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：只有廢話是屬於我的。  
> 原文於2013/11/13-2013/11/15發表於SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-102322-1-1.html

自從Clint那一天被Coulson綁定之後，他總覺得身體哪裡不太對勁。

明明脫離了發情期，下腹卻還是時不時在抽痛，身體也常常覺得莫名的疲倦，雖然症狀十分輕微、不至於影響到正常生活跟工作，但對除了發情期之外一向身體健壯的Clint來說還是相當反常。

昨天他甚至不小心窩在通風管裡就睡著了，最後還是Coulson拆了自己辦公室天花板的通風口才找到完全睡死在鳥巢裡的Clint。

果然不太對勁。

但是沉浸在熱戀期的Clint才沒空去管什麼身體的小異狀，真要說起來，他打從出生那一天起身體就沒正常過。所以比起自己的身體，Coulson──他等了十幾年的Alpha──才是他眼下最在意的事情。

他沒有辦法停止自己一天想Coulson五十次、默念他的名字三十次，他覺得自己很有可能是對名為Phil Coulson的毒品上癮了，他愛他、他想要成為對方的一切，Clint甚至不確定自己能不能忍受看見Coulson把那樣子溫柔的眼神放在其他人身上，就算對方的用意只是鼓勵某些神盾新進的小孩們。

直到擁有了一個Alpha，Clint才發現自己的嫉妒心是多麼可怕。

這可能也和他的身體狀況脫不了關係，畢竟十年太久、太漫長了，就在Clint絕望到幾乎要放棄的時候，上帝卻來實現了他最大的夢想。

那是他這一輩子唯一想要獨佔的東西，他決不讓Phil Coulson被其他人奪走，無論是誰。

 

目前看起來，他們就跟一對新婚的夫妻一樣恩愛，Coulson在網上買了一組King size的雙人床，床墊選了最便宜的那一種，因為他很肯定那東西不久後就會被從裏到外弄得溼透、然後功成身退，他可不想買了張席夢思獨立筒床墊卻只能享受它不到一個月。

Clint則把自己家裡所有東西都帶進了Coulson那大到誇張的屋子裡，除了那個紫壇木床架。

「嘿，好兄弟。謝謝你十幾年來的陪伴。」他背著自己的行李，笑著撫摸上頭無數的爪痕及咬痕，內心泛起一陣說不出的感慨。

Phil Coulson，那個自己曾經躺在這張床上幻想過無數次的男人，如今真的成為了他的Alpha。這曾經是他連作夢也不敢想像的幸福。

Clint俯身給了他的第一個發情期伴侶一個吻——嚴格來說是第二個，但Mr.橡木床架早在七年前就進了家具回收場，他相信對方不會介意。

當他帶著微笑關上門的那一瞬間，他以為自己再也不可能回來了，那些痛苦的日子再也不可能重返他的生活。

可這時候的Clint還不知道，僅僅數天後，這張床單會再次大方容納他傾洩而下的眼淚、再次溫柔包覆他破碎的心靈。

而那一切都源於Phil Coulson。

 

*****

清晨的陽光穿透玻璃窗，在簡潔而不失舒適的臥室折射出一片七彩炫目的幻境。

這裡是天堂。Coulson在心裡反覆讚頌。

而成就天堂最重要的元素，此時正在自己懷中無意識的低喃、磨蹭。低下頭，Coulson發誓那一瞬間他在Clint身上看見了翅膀。

純白色的、天使般完美無瑕的羽翼。

他用性命保證，無論如何都要讓他的Omega能夠永遠快樂、永遠散發出最耀眼的光芒。同時，Clint也只能夠屬於他、只能被他所擁有、只能因為他而發出甜膩的呻吟尖喘。

他絕不容許再次看見Clint的眼淚——做愛時不算。

懷中的天使動了動身子，羽翼化做片片晶瑩的塵埃飛散至空中，消失了蹤影。但Coulson知道，那裡永遠都會有著一對透明堅強的、等待自己去疼愛的翅膀。

Clint緩緩張開依舊迷茫的雙眼，剛從熟睡中清醒讓他呼吸有些紊亂，但仍舊本能的探出頭，試圖汲取戀人頸脖的香醇信息素，但這一切流暢的行為卻在途中猛然停下了動作。

Coulson發現對方的臉色不太對勁，剛想伸出手探探Clint的體溫，自己的Omega卻先了一步粗暴的推開了自己。

Clint連看他一眼都來不及，整個人慌張的從雙人床上半摔半撞的衝了下去，推開主臥房裡的浴室門跑了進去。

Coulson幾乎是立刻跟著他衝進了浴室。

「Clint！」

被喊的人跪在浴室地板上，雙手撐著馬桶邊緣不斷乾嘔。

見過無數大風大浪的七級探員站在一旁緊張的心臟都要停了。他知道該如何讓全世界最囂張的億萬富翁放下武裝乖乖聽話、他知道該如何收服一個獨來獨往的天才美女駭客跟她的廂型車、他還知道該如何解決名為084的極機密特殊任務。

但他就是不知道當愛人跪在地上乾嘔的時候該怎麼辦。

他跟著跪到Clint的身邊，一遍又一遍的上下撫摸他拱起且繃緊的背脊，無助的連一句話都說不出口。

Clint重複著吐不出東西的乾嘔，胃酸跟唾液混合著在他的喉嚨灼燒，最後甚至有某種苦澀至極的液體湧上食道，他混亂的想著那應該是膽汁或什麼的消化液。

不知道過了多久，Coulson大手的來回安撫終於讓他漸漸平靜下來，噁心感減退不少，他做了幾下深呼吸，整個身子無力的摔倒在地上，Clint嘗試用手臂撐住自己，卻被一個溫柔的力道向後拉倒，他這才想起自己再也不是一個人了。

「眼睛閉起來。」Coulson緊繃卻堅定的命令道，Clint乖順的靠在他懷裡，闔上因為乾嘔而發腫的雙眼。

溫熱的毛巾擦拭著他的臉，有效緩解了乾嘔後的不適，力氣開始回到Clint發軟的身上，他輕推Coulson示意自己沒事了。

「這是正常的嗎？」Coulson等Clint漱完口，摟著他回到床上，不安的用蓬鬆的棉被把他蓋了個緊實：「你上次還昏睡在通風管裡。」

「單就發情期後遺症來說，不正常。」Clint往被子裡鑽了鑽，把Coulson的手抓到下腹上放著：「不過，聽說Omega第一次接受Alpha的時候好像會出現什麼過度反應，而且之前我們又做了那麼多次——所以這很正常，別擔心。」

Clint露出一個安撫似的幸福微笑，Coulson猶豫了一下，彎下腰給了他一個充滿愛意的吻。

 

之後一整天，Clint都沒有再出現任何症狀，而Coulson也在忙碌的工作中忘卻了早上的插曲，一切看似都很完美。

直到隔天早上Coulson發現他的Omega不在身邊。

浴室的門半掩著，昏黃光線從裡頭撒了出來，隱約伴隨著細微的流水聲，Coulson本能的衝下床，扯開虛掩的門。

——他的Omega癱坐在冰冷的瓷磚地板上，雙臂靠住馬桶邊緣，閉上眼用力喘著氣。

Coulson胡亂罵了幾句髒話，抓過一條毛巾就把Clint扯到自己懷中，輕柔到近乎顫抖的擦拭他淒慘的臉龐。

「我......」

「你敢再說沒事試試看。」

Clint沙啞虛脫的聲音被Coulson硬生生打斷，害得他不由自主顫抖了下身子，輕輕磨蹭著身旁的Alpha尋求原諒和安慰。

「Clint，我是你的Alpha。」Coulson摩挲他的背肌，貼著他的耳畔喃道。

這句話既是個所有權的宣誓，更是要求Clint完全信任他、把自己交出來，不需要再一個人承受任何生理或心理上的痛苦。

Clint怔了一下，感覺眼睛發乾，他不太確定自己現在看起來是什麼表情。

「等一下到醫療部門做個檢查。」Coulson放柔了聲線，手掌貼上Clint的臉頰，認真看進那雙紅腫的灰藍眼眸：「這是個請求，至少讓我知道你真的沒事。」

看著Coulson極度不安的表現，Clint妥協的點點頭。雖然比起以前的日子，他並不覺得這是個太大的問題，但既然他的Alpha希望他這麼做，那他就該這麼做。

 

當天稍晚，Coulson在停歇於機棚裡的空中巴士上研究Skye新發現的異常加密訊號、順便尋求世界頂尖生物學博士的一些協助，截至目前為止，他的夢幻小隊看起來運作的還不錯，隊員間的關係也越來越——

「Sir，Agent Ward試著在實驗室裡展現他身為Alpha生物種的生理優勢，而這嚴重影響我的身心狀況。」科學家衝到他面前用濃重的、鏗鏘有力的蘇格蘭腔抗議。

「Coulson，身為一個Alpha你絕對可以理解在一架密閉空中巴士裡不斷吸入Omega信息素有多痛苦，我只不過是在維持體能最佳狀態。」七級外勤特工交叉著手臂，頂著認真的表情義正言辭。

越來越——緊密。

Coulson用沈默的微笑回應了他們，眼神裡寫的是「你們這群幼稚園小鬼給我自己想辦法解決」。他轉過身敲了敲實驗室的玻璃門，得到允許後才開門走了進去。

「喔，嗨，Sir。」Simmons用一種開心過頭的表情看向Coulson，語氣裡是掩不住的興奮：「呃嗯、Sir，事實上我有些很好奇的問題，關於之前的......我是指，如果那不會太冒犯的話？」

生物學博士激動的眼珠都快要掉出來了。

「不，完全不會，其實我來找妳也是為了這個。」Coulson掛著一貫的微笑。

「那太好了。所以，睡美人被你標記跟綁定之後，還是沒有信息素嗎？」

不知道是不是Coulson的錯覺，Simmons的笑容看起來活像要把衝到他家、把他的Omega綁架來做研究。

「不，就像之前妳預測過的，他現在只有我的Alpha氣味。」

「看，我就告訴過你吧。AO標記裡氣味的轉移只是單純的平均除法，不會有什麼童話般的浪漫超展開。」Simmons用幾乎高八度的嗓音對著剛走進來的Fitz興奮的大叫，看來他跟Ward的爭執是有了結論。

「好啦好啦，我也只是持懷疑立場，不是身為Omega就會對每一個Omega瞭若指掌好嗎。」Fitz碎念著。

不久前Coulson曾經來問過他們關於一個沒有信息素、又昏迷了近乎四十八小時的Omega的各種事情，當初生物學博士堅持他會被完全染上Alpha麝香，而本身是Omega的天才少年則不完全認同這個說法。

「現在，或許你們可以幫我解答另一個問題。」Coulson把Clint近來的症狀說了一遍，途中發現Fitz臉色越來越差。

「那是對Alpha體液過反應。」Fitz黑著臉念出那個醫學名詞，蘇格蘭腔重到讓Coulson皺起眉又向他確認了一次，他沉下臉繼續說：「對Alpha體液過反應。疲倦、晨吐......第一次接觸到Alpha體液的Omega偶爾會出現這種症狀，通常第一次在發情期裡發生的Omega發作機率比較高，而且進入體內的......東西越多，症狀越明顯。」

這一段話裡Fitz明顯帶著某種炸毛的憤怒情緒，Coulson有點摸不著頭緒，還好Simmons立刻幸災樂禍的幫忙補充。

「別管他，他最近被這症狀折磨得半死。」Simmons很快的又轉向Fitz：「但是Fitz，你沒有下腹抽痛，那是基本症狀，所以你不可能是單純的過反應，反而更像──」

「閉嘴，Jemma！」Fitz打斷了她的話，臉上還有著莫名的紅潮。

Coulson在心裡偷偷震驚了一下──對於他手下的優秀特工跟天才科學家AO結合了的這件事。

他一直以為Agent Ward性冷感。

「我們的睡美人有腹痛嗎？如果有，那就是過反應，如果沒有，那就有很大的可能是另外一件事......另一件更值得開心的事。」Simmons笑得有點詭異， Coulson還來不及細思她話中含意，口袋中的手機就不合時宜的響了起來。

掏出震動的手機，他離開實驗室，踏著堅定的步伐繞過Lola走下熄火的飛機，留下不知道還在吵些什麼的科學搭檔。

「Coulson.」他對著電話報出名字。

「醫療部門。」一個熟悉的男聲回應他，那是他的物理治療師，也是醫療部門的資深醫師。

聽見這個字眼，Coulson的心瞬間像被提到了三萬英呎的高空一般，冰冷刺骨到令人打起寒顫。如果什麼事都沒有，那每天忙到天昏地暗的醫療部門才沒有無聊到需要特別打這通電話給自己。

Clint、Clint、Clint、Clint——他最重要的Omega。

Coulson在心底祈禱著。

「之後完整報告會再送去給你，不過我覺得這事還是該先知會你一聲。」混合著電子訊號的雜音，對方的聲音顯得有些不真實。

「繼續說。」Coulson咽了下唾沫。

 

「他懷孕了。」

 

*****

Clint掏出鑰匙打開家門，疲倦的把自己摔到長型沙發上，不是因為身體不舒服，而是因為今天他被Hill逼著補完了半年來的任務報告。

原來Coulson幫他擋下了那麼多東西。Clint半睡半醒的想著。

看了一整天的螢幕讓他雙眼發疼，清晨的不適早已消失的無影無蹤。他其實不覺得那是什麼太嚴重的病症，做了這麼多年的Omega，他早就習慣Omega的身體構造隨時會給自己來幾個小小惡作劇，只是現在有了Coulson，而Alpha總是對他保護過度。

所以他聽話的去做了檢查，Clint發誓永遠會記得在檢查過程裡，他帶著全身Alpha氣味說出自己性別是Omega的那一刻，醫生的表情有多麼尷尬。

他知道Coulson今晚會留在他的夢幻小隊處理任務，因此他放任自己在沙發上失去意識。

 

不知道過了多久，門鎖被打開的細微聲響足以讓靈敏的頂尖特工從睡夢中清醒，尤其是那個聲音聽起來還十分匆忙。

Clint疑惑著，那股麝香味的主人不應該出現在這裡。

「Phil？」

「你睡在沙發上？」Coulson看起來是急忙趕回來的，呼吸還有些急促。

「呃、不，我打算休息一下再去洗澡。」Clint回答的太過快速，任何一個特工都看得出這是個謊言。

Coulson皺起眉，大步跨到他身邊坐下。

「好啦，對不起。」Clint扁扁嘴，知道自己絕對鬥不過對方，只好老實認錯。

他的Alpha其實非常好搞定，「對不起」跟「好痛」基本上可以解決他大部份的問題。

「過來。」果然Coulson嘆了口氣，伸手把他攬進懷裡，Clint感覺到對方反常的把自己的腹部護在手臂裡，溫柔的令他不安。

「Phil？」他又出聲喚了對方，想得到一點安全感。

「那聲對不起，跟你孩子說去吧。」身後的人這樣柔聲說道。

Clint全身都僵住了。

Coulson用手掌在他的下腹部繞著甜蜜的圓圈，順帶在Clint耳後落下無數碎吻，Alpha麝香悄悄在空氣中變的濃郁，卻不能讓Clint感到一絲一毫的鎮靜。

「你說什麼？」Clint的聲音在顫抖。

「孩子，我們的孩子。」Coulson一次次在他耳邊反覆呢喃，就像要讓Clint永遠忘不掉這幾個音節。

「檢查報告不可能這麼快。」Clint咬著嘴唇內側。

「或許今天沒有人被送進醫療部門。」Coulson憐愛的眼神沒有離開他的腹部。

......Clint完全無法讓自己的身體放鬆，他全身繃緊到快要沒辦法呼吸。

孩子？他跟Phil的？這可能嗎？他們就作了那麼幾次而已！

Clint沒辦法發自內心感到高興。

「Clint？」Coulson把他轉了過來，Clint拚命讓自己看起來不要太不開心，Coulson的一隻手撫上他的臉，眼神卻沒有看向他灰藍色的眼睛，而是柔情萬種的在他的腹部上流轉，另一隻手仍留在上頭摩挲：「我們的孩子。」

那一瞬間Clint發現他討厭這個字眼。

他愛他的孩子，當然，但他更愛Phil。

他的Phil、他的Alpha——

「吻我。」Clint抖著聲線要求。

Coulson似乎愣了一下才抬起頭，上前咬住那形狀美麗的薄唇，強硬的讓舌頭進入到最深處，與對方的互相交纏、吸允。舌尖逗弄對方上顎最敏感的部位，引出Clint被吞入口中的聲聲呻吟，Alpha的津液讓他暈頭轉向，全身都像沒了骨頭一般發軟。

這本該是個甜蜜萬分的吻。

但即便Clint使盡全力，也無法忽視Coulson從頭到尾都放在自己下腹的溫暖大手。

 

*****

 

Coulson知道他的Omega不太對勁，Clint在他面前向來都不是個好的說謊者。

可偉大的七級探員不知道自己做錯了什麼，為什麼他不開心？Clint不可能不想要自己當他的Alpha，那又是為什麼？他不喜歡、不想要一個孩子？

Coulson站在空中巴士裡心煩意亂，今天早上Clint又晨吐了，但比起前兩天症狀輕了許多，恢復到他自己可以處理的程度，因此他拒絕Coulson的幫助，自行盥洗好就離開了家門。他要去總部，而Coulson要來機棚，他只能目送佯裝沒事的Clint離開家門。

Coulson嘆了口氣，相信自己的髮際線又後退了。

「Sir？」

平時總是聒噪的蘇格蘭腔響起，Coulson抬頭，看見Fitz雙手撐住桌面、站在大型立桌的對面看著自己。

「發生了什麼事嗎？」Coulson反射性的快速回問。

「呃、事實上，沒有，以我們平時的標準應該算是沒有。只是Simmons又在我的——我們的實驗室裡處理某種滴出黏稠綠液跟發出腐屍臭味的植物殘渣......或動物屍體，我不知道她叫它什麼激素還是分子鍊。所以我離開實驗室往上走，看見Sir一個人站在這裡臉色凝重。」

Coulson看了看眼前的小Omega，想著他手下孤鷹般的Agent Ward居然有辦法忍受這個三姑六婆般的少年──愛情的力量真偉大。

「或許在我們開始前，我需要先向你道個謝。」Coulson露出感激的笑容。

「什麼？喔喔喔、我知道了，是說之前那些關於......Omega的問題，對吧？其實那真的沒什麼，你知道的，Simmons是個各種生物學的博士，然後我，呃、對，本身體內構造就是那種被稱作Omega的生物，所以，那真的沒什麼。」Fitz嘮嘮叨叨說了快一百個字的前置詞，這才進入只有幾個字的正題：「那麼、那個沒有信息素又昏迷不醒的睡美人現在還好嗎？」

Coulson又嘆了一口氣。

「我想我再一次需要你的幫助。」

「A.C.需要小小科學家的愛情咨詢？你一定在跟我開玩笑。」Skye閃進他們的隔間，臉上是驚訝的那種開心笑容。

「Alpha跟Omega之間是很複雜的，Beta才不懂。」Fitz反駁著。

「像你跟Agent Ward？」Skye挑挑眉，Fitz立刻張著嘴語塞。

「或許女性也能給我很好的建議。」Coulson沒有因為Skye的玩笑而發怒，反倒真誠的看著她：「什麼情況下懷孕了你們會不開心？」

一陣沈默。

「......喔、這還真是......」Skye露出某種尷尬又意有所指的笑容。

「呃嗯......被強暴。」Fitz低著頭、按住太陽穴想了一下，猛然抬起頭給出了這個答案，而Coulson用一種黑到不能再黑的微笑盯著他，Fitz差點沒把自己的舌頭咬掉：「抱歉，Sir，我不是那個意思。」

Skye抬起一邊眉毛，略帶同情的看向Coulson。

「好吧，我想我可能剛好知道這個。如果我的情報正確，你們才剛在一起沒多久吧？如果是熱戀期——」

接下來，天才駭客給了Coulson他想要的答案。

 

當Coulson終於了解問題所在後，他差點要直接開啟Lola的飛行模式用最短時間飛回家，但被Skye阻止了。

Coulson從來沒有想過Omega是這麼纖細、敏感的性別，或許Clint只是習慣了用他強大美麗、像個超級英雄的那一面來保護自己。畢竟，他是個沒有信息素的Omega。

念及此，Coulson心裡突然閃過一陣痛楚，他知道他的Omega是個缺乏愛情的大男孩，而自己居然蠢到沒有發現他的不安，他在內心無數次自責，只希望事情不要變的更糟。

——但莫非定律永不失效，事情就是能夠變得更糟。

當Coulson趕回家後，他在自家客廳發現一張潦草寫著「出任務」的便條，家裡完全沒有Clint的蹤影。

而身為Handler，他知道對方今晚才沒有什麼該死的任務。

 

*****

「好吧，兄弟，我還是回到你的懷抱了。」Clint趴在紫壇木床架上自嘲的笑著。

除了床，這個房間現在空無一物。

Clint翻過身，左手放上自己的下腹，那個能夠孕育愛情結晶的地方。

他不是不想要孩子，只是他還沒有享受到足夠的、Coulson對他的愛。

他就是閉上眼睛都能看見Coulson望向自己肚皮的眼神，那麼溫柔、那麼著迷、那麼——充滿愛意。

說白了，他嫉妒他們的孩子。

如果這個孩子晚一點出生，他毫無疑問會跟Coulson一樣愛他，甚至比Coulson更保護他。

但他才剛剛得到這份嚮往了十幾年的幸福，他還沒有辦法接受Coulson和他在一起的時候，眼神裡倒映出的不是自己。

「對不起......」他撫摸著腹部，嘴裡喃喃唸著抱歉，他知道嫉妒自己的孩子有多可笑，但他無法忍受Coulson日夜思念的不是他的名字，他需要他的Alpha、他需要被愛。

回想起在這個房間裡、這張床上所度過的所有歲月，Clint眼前突然一片模糊。好不容易、他真的好不容易才得到了他原本就該擁有的一切，而現在他的孩子卻不合時宜的奪走了所有Coulson對他的關注。

這要他如何能夠承受？

「不是我不愛你......只是Phil、我還想要Phil......再一下子就好，再讓我獨佔一下他的愛。」Clint把臉埋進被單裡，雙手溫柔至極的觸碰他的腹部、他的孩子，雙唇無意識的低喃：「只要再一下子......」

他好害怕。他怕從此Coulson對他的好都只是源於腹裡的那個脈動、他怕他的Alpha再也不用那股令人上癮的麝香包圍自己。Clint對Coulson的愛已經超乎了他自己的想像，甚至讓他嫉妒起自己的親生骨肉。

Clint Barton覺得自己是個無可救藥的混帳。

他無意識的伸手抓住床頭板、蜷曲在床的一側，那是他做了十幾年、再熟悉不過的動作。Clint說不出來身體是不是不舒服，他只是想大哭一場，彷彿這樣就能讓他可悲的嫉妒心跟著淚水一起被帶走。

他不想要這樣，他也是愛著孩子的，但內心的獨佔慾卻狠狠撕扯著他對親生骨肉的感情，解決過無數任務的頂尖特工這時候完全不知道自己還能怎麼辦。

在任務裡他有指揮官、他有Handler，可是現在，他的Phil已經──

然後，那個熟悉到不能再熟悉的Alpha麝香味就這麼出現在屋子裡，滲進空氣、滲進Clint的骨髓裡。

沒有什麼藏身處能瞞過他的長官。他不敢回頭，一隻手護著腹部，把被單揪的更緊。

「為什麼說謊？」

「......神盾特工守則三十七條，特工從事恢復身心健康狀態的活動可被計算在任務時數中。」Clint縮了縮身子，悶聲說道：「你一定很後悔吧，綁定了一個沒有信息素又不聽話的Omega。」

「永遠不要再說那種話。」Coulson走到床邊，撫上他抓緊床頭板的、用力到發白的右手，聲音很輕，卻又堅定到足以讓Clint放鬆下來：「你是我唯一的Omega、唯一的愛人，現在是，以後也永遠會是。」

Clint顫抖了一下，任Coulson把他的手拿開、緊緊握在充滿老繭的手中。

「不，我們總有一天會愛我們的孩子超過愛對方，你知道的。」Clint左手在自己的腹部畫著圓，試圖感受那令自己又憐愛又忍不住嫉妒的生命。

「那叫作親情，我親愛的Clint。」Coulson坐到他身旁，大手依舊握著他的，Clint可以感覺到從那裡傳來的電流讓自己混身酥麻，還來不及反應，Coulson另一隻手就強硬的把他翻了過來，他終於能夠攫住那雙灰藍色的眼睛：「我的愛情只屬於你。」

儘管所向無敵的七級探員此時聽起來既溫柔又堅定，其實Coulson一對上那雙佈滿紅絲的眼眸，內心就疼痛的宛如刀割。

他發過誓不再讓他受到傷害的。

Coulson俯下身，緩慢卻堅定的把一個吻壓到對方唇上，Clint顫了一下，張開嘴讓他的Alpha可以更好的侵入，身上的男人用綿長到令他幾乎窒息的深吻瓦解了所有心防。

「你跟他只不過是同性相斥罷了。」Coulson的聲音帶著隱約的笑意，Clint伸手把他往床上拉，Coulson順勢躺到他身邊，小心的避開腹部，低聲問了句：「沒錯吧？我永遠也長不大的小小鳥？」

「你才長不大。」Clint耍賴般的愀了他一眼，爬起來就往Coulson身上騎。

「Clint，不......」

「不行？你要讓我整整九個月得不到你？別開玩笑了。」Clint咬定了Coulson不敢反抗掙扎，用結實的大腿把他牢牢固定在身下，微笑重又出現在他的臉上。

雖然解決了最要緊的事情，可眼下的情況也好不到哪裡去，倒也不是說Coulson真的打定主意在孕期要完全禁慾，但現在未免也早過頭了吧？

「Clint......」他想找個辦法制止他的Omega，但對方用一種「我的Alpha好狠心不肯滿足他欲求不滿的Omega」的哀怨眼神盯著他。

Coulson閉上眼，理智跟情感在內心展開激烈的辯論。他當然想好好疼愛他的Omega，尤其是對方現在看起來誘人的不得了，他甚至想就這樣抓著他做一整晚，把他狠狠操進床單裡。

但他不確定他們的孩子會不會同意這個想法。

一個低沈的震動頻率打斷了Coulson的糾結，他張開眼往聲音來源看了看，而Clint不太甘心的從他身上爬下來，滾到床腳撈出背包裡的手機，沒有拿到耳邊接聽而是用手指在觸屏上滑了幾下，看起來像是訊息而非來電。

Coulson抓緊機會從床上坐了起來，減少一些再被壓倒的可能性，他發現Clint看著訊息內容的眼神越來越奇怪。

「呃、Phil？」Clint的聲音聽起來有些尷尬：「那時候事情來的太突然，所以我也忘記跟你確認......是誰告訴你我懷孕了？」

「我的物理治療師，他親自打來的，我還有點奇怪他居然沒有先告訴給你。」皺起眉，顯然冷靜下來的Coulson也開始發現整件事情不太對勁。

「那就真奇怪了，我又不是找他幫我做檢查。」Clint語氣裡開始帶上幾分明瞭：「他怎麼說的？」

「『他懷孕了。』」Coulson愣愣的複頌。

「那個『他』是誰？」Clint瞇起眼。

「嗯......事實上，我聽完這句話就掛掉電話衝回家找你了。」Coulson咽了口唾沫。

「我的天阿。」Clint用手遮住自己的臉：「我希望你只在公務以外的地方少根筋。」

他把手機塞到Coulson手裡，整個人向後倒上床，手機裡是一份電子病歷及檢查結果報告，只有兩行字進入了Coulson眼裡。

NAME：Clinton Francis Barton

RESULT：對Alpha體液過度反應綜合症候群

......

「所以，」Clint轉動眼珠瞪著他：「你現在可以告訴我到底是誰懷孕了嗎？」

 

與此同時，某個人的手機也收到了基本身體檢查的結果報告，那是上司命令他們必須定期繳交的文件之一，而之前致電給Coulson的那個資深物理治療師，正是負責維護他們小隊健康狀況的醫師。

「喔喔喔——看吧，Fitz，我就告訴你那不是過反應，是孕吐！」

「閉嘴、閉嘴、給我閉嘴，Jemma！」

某科學家面臨崩潰。

 

*****

「我說了對不起，我親愛的Clint。」Coulson哄著背過身去、不肯看向自己的Omega。

「死禿頭控制狂Phil Coulson是該死的大混帳！」Clint抓緊身下被單，把頭埋在裡面破口大罵，想起自己做了多少丟臉的舉動就怎麼樣也抬不起頭來。

他覺得自己連耳根子都紅透了，嫉妒自己的孩子？他是不是腦袋燒壞了？而且這一切還被他的Alpha看在眼裡，世界上有比這更丟人的事嗎？

「至少你讓我體會到你有多愛我這個大混帳了。」Coulson突然在Clint通紅的耳上輕輕咬了一口，敏感的Omega立刻拔高音調叫了一聲。

「你這......！」

「禿頭官僚控制狂，我知道。」Coulson呼出的熱燙氣息落在Clint的頸脖上——那個有著誘人齒痕的部位。

Clint顫抖著身子，熱流瞬間從身體內部湧上四肢，儘管並非發情期，Omega的體質也仍是挑起了他的性慾，何況不久前他本就要對他的Alpha下手，激動的情緒漸漸被情慾覆蓋，Clint不太認真的掙扎了幾下才抬頭看向Coulson。

「......不。」Clint紅著臉、迅速向前親了下Coulson的嘴角：「我獨一無二、最親愛的Alpha。」

Coulson克制著自己往Clint身上撲過去的動作。

「說真的......」輕輕撩起對方衣服下襬，Coulson用手撫摸過每一吋精實的肌肉，由下到上，粗糙的手指滑過腹部，在肚臍附近打了個轉，再往上攀到胸口，接著突然重重的捏上Clint左邊的乳尖，瞬間身下男人的斷續嗚咽變成了尖喘，Coulson無視對方下身明顯硬起來的陰莖，繼續時輕時重的玩弄那個胸前挺立的纓紅：「如果你希望，我之後可以射在外面。」

其實Coulson並不是非常積極的想要一個孩子，他習慣順其自然，若是懷上了，就盡力當個無可挑剔的父親和Alpha，若是沒有，那也不必刻意去強求什麼。

Clint的快樂才是他真正想要的一切。

「......唔嗯、不。」Clint勉強從胸前傳來的快感裡抽回一點語言能力，他喘著氣，卻又本能的往Alpha溫熱的肉體靠去：「我沒辦法忍受你不在我裡面成結，就算你不想，我也會逼你這麼幹的。」

說完Clint伸出勻稱的雙腿，腳後跟極其挑逗的貼著對方的小腿肚向上滑，最後在到達膝窩的時候將他用力往自己身上勾。

Coulson一個重心不穩跌了下去，Clint接住他，主動送上雙唇，滿意的感覺到對方已然堅硬的Alpha陰莖正壓在自己小腹上頭。

「我不想你吃避孕藥。」Coulson貼著Clint柔軟的薄唇說道，Clint甚至可以在口中品嘗到那些Coulson呼出來的濃郁麝香味。

「你可以讓你疼愛的小小科學家做點什麼不傷身的東西出來，我記得他自己也滿需要的，不是嗎？」Clint用下腹蹭著他，順手脫去了自己的褲子，要是再不把那東西從腿上剝掉，等等他就得穿著一件沾上黏液的褲子自己走回家——因為Coulson不會允許他坐上Lola，除非他只穿底褲坐在副駕駛座上。

「我想那東西對他來說有點晚了。」Coulson卡進Clint雙腿之間，七級探員的腦袋讓他弄清楚了事情真相，他希望這不會影響Ward的工作表現。

他不擔心Fitz，因為和Omega本身相比，會緊張到心臟病發的人通常是Alpha。

「唔、Phil......」

身下人帶著悶哼的呼喊讓他回神，他這才注意到對方似乎忍耐著某種痛楚的表情。

「怎麼了？」他立刻用手測量Clint的體溫，而他的Omega只是把他抱的更緊。

「都是你之前射了太多進來，害我的過反應比平常人嚴重了不只一倍。」Clint感受著下腹傳來的陣陣抽痛，用力深呼吸試圖汲取更多Alpha信息素來令自己放鬆。

「剛才誰說要逼我在他體內成結的？」Coulson嘴上寵溺的嘲諷著，手指順著他的背脊一路下滑，引起Clint一陣強烈的顫慄，最後扳開結實的臀瓣，指尖輕輕戳弄那微微溼潤的入口，藉此舒緩他的不適。

Clint嗚咽著喘息，Coulson的動作害的他慾火焚身、腦袋一片空白，他放鬆括約肌想讓他的Alpha能快點進入，結果卻導致新一波的自體潤滑湧了出來，雖然量遠遠不及發情期來的多，但已經足夠讓Coulson的手變的溼透。

「想要我進去嗎？」手指依舊在外頭徘徊，Coulson湊到Clint胸前，吻著其中一邊挺立的乳尖，麻癢瞬間從後穴傳遍全身，體內空虛的令他感到害怕。

腹部的抽痛正逐漸轉爲熟悉的悶疼，反射性的，Clint閉上眼睛，伸手抓住那塊床頭板。

Coulson也注意到了上頭無數的齒痕及抓痕，他稍微用了點力道咬住口中的乳尖，逼得Clint張開眼睛看向帶給他極度痛苦的男人。

「我——你的Alpha——就在這裡，看著我。」Coulson放開慘遭折磨的紅腫挺立，認真的看進那雙灰藍雙眼：「告訴我，你想要我進去嗎？」

Clint眨了眨眼，迷茫的眼裡映出對方的身影。

剛才有那麼一瞬間， 他差點就要墜回那太過痛苦的記憶裡，是Coulson再一次把他帶了回來。

「進來。」他放開床頭板，撫摸對方的臉頰：「我是你的Omega，我要你進來，現在。」

Coulson笑著直接用三根手指進入了他。

期待已久的腸壁被略嫌粗暴的撐開，Clint大腿內側劇烈抽蓄著，拚命壓抑呻吟的後果讓他連呼吸也亂了套，Coulson制住他不斷起伏的胸膛，幫助他找回正常呼吸的節奏，直到Clint身體不再發顫，Coulson這才抽動起手指按壓他脆弱的內壁。

最直接的快感一下子竄上整個腰肢和下腹，Clint覺得自己甚至沒有張開嘴叫喊的力氣，灰藍色的眼睛死死抓住他的Alpha，從被告知懷孕那一刻起的不安在這時才真正從心裡解放了出來。

「我、我在嫉妒，Sir。」他艱難的用一種公事公辦的報告語氣吐出這些字眼。

「我知道，很抱歉我沒有盡到責任，無論是身為一個戀人或是一個Alpha。」Coulson放在體內的手指現在能夠毫無阻礙的順利進出，這表示擴張已經到了一定的程度。

「不，你找到了我，Phil。」Clint抓緊身上的男人：「而我卻像個小孩在嫉妒你和我的......你和我的......」

眼見Clint說不出那個單字，Coulson把手指從他的體內撤出，上頭已經沾滿了晶瑩透亮的自體潤滑液，Coulson把它們全抹在自己的Alpha陰莖上，忽視Clint因空虛感而發出的不滿抗議。

「想要就說出來，說出那個字。」Coulson溫柔卻帶著笑意的說道，一邊把下身堅硬的頭部壓在Clint不斷收縮、溫暖溼潤的穴口。

Clint咬緊了下唇，儘管他知道本能總會戰勝理智，他還是不願意輕易投降。他想賭，看是Alpha的自制力比較強、還是Omega的理性先投降。

接下來只過了不到五分鐘，對Clint來說卻像一個世紀那麼漫長。

Coulson刻意讓他維持在一個看的到卻吃不到的角度上頭，於是Clint只能死死盯著那個能夠給自己帶來滅頂快感的巨大硬物，卻沒有任何施力點可以幫助自己靠近它。

對方還時不時用尖端頂上他的會陰，明明Coulson前端也都滲出Alpha前液了，Clint不明白他那過強的克制力是怎麼一回事。

終於Clint認輸了，原因是一部分的Alpha前液滴落、進入了他的後穴，瞬間體內就像被火灼燒過一般痠疼難耐，自體潤滑令他整個內壁都麻癢到難以想像，腦子裡跟發情期一樣，只剩下需要被填滿、被操開的希望。

「Phil，給我，快進來......拜託。」Clint就他所能做到的最大限度磨蹭著對方抵在外頭的陰莖。

「那就說出來，我親愛的Clint，這沒什麼，相信我。」Coulson把他的腿抬的更高，暗示只要說出口就能得到多大的快感。

「我在嫉妒你和我的......」Clint說了幾個字又打住，而他的Alpha終於按耐不住的迅速把陰莖頭部頂了進去又拔出來，這成為了最後一根稻草，他尖叫著大喊：「操，你和我的孩子！我在嫉妒我們的寶貝、我們的孩子！操，拜託你給我，Phil.......」

「深呼吸，Clint。」Coulson終於一個挺腰全根沒入他炙熱擁擠的通道內，巨大的壓迫感害的他幾近窒息。

這時Clint可以很清楚的知道發情期與非發情期的差別，上一次Coulson進入他的時候他毫不費力就吞下了那大到誇張的Alpha陰莖，可現在他卻被裡頭那又大又硬的柱體搞的渾身痠軟，儘管自體潤滑依舊分泌著，但對被撐到極限的內壁來說並沒有什麼太大的幫助。

「痛......Phil、Phil......」他囈語著對方的名字，胸膛劇烈起伏。

「我說了，深呼吸。」Coulson在他的頸脖落下碎吻，邊伸手去搓揉Clint全硬的陰莖，分散他的注意力，而這似乎開始發揮效果，對方呼痛的嗚咽開始消失。

這對Clint來說是一種漂浮於折磨與享受間的感覺，身體既因過量的負擔而哀嚎，也因前方的快感竄出電流。他不太確定自己無力的身子是不是還抓著Coulson不放，他全力放鬆自己，將注意力集中在前方柱體被搓弄的刺激上，過了一會兒，身後的凶器開始在體內緩慢的拔出、再推入，但Clint沒有再感到任何劇烈的疼痛。

「乖孩子。」

從Alpha那兒得來的稱讚讓他更加沈溺於那個漂浮感裡，腦子像被蒙上一層白紗，所有的感覺都不再清晰，除了體內正撞擊著深處的粗硬陰莖。

Clint迎合著對方每一次的進入，挺起腰讓Coulson能更好的頂到最深處，那個能令自己發出忘情尖叫的部分，而他的Alpha也樂意滿足他所有的慾望，撞擊一次比一次還要猛烈，更多的自體潤滑被活塞運動逼出了穴口，混合著些許Alpha前液滑落他的大腿，在敏感的腿根留下道道水痕。

Coulson不厭其煩的吻著他的唇，一次又一次，甜膩的讓Clint心口犯疼。體內的內壁被摩擦到發熱，除了強烈電流般的酥麻之外，還有某種莫名的滿足感填滿了他的心間。

他知道他的Phil永遠都會是他的Phil，不會因為任何事而改變，就算他們有了孩子，那也只會讓他們之間的關係更加穩固、更加堅定。

心念一動，Clint抓住Coulson，一陣胡亂使力便翻身把他壓到身下，途中牽動內壁的磨擦讓他差點要跌下來，幸好下方的Coulson及時扶住他的腰桿。

騎乘的姿勢讓Clint可以在自由活動的同時享受到被深深貫穿的快感，他主動在Coulson的頸項上獻出充滿濃厚道歉意味的吻舔，激發出更多甘美的Alpha麝香。

「唔嗯、進來.....射在裡面......」Clint喘著氣、微微笑著啃咬Coulson的喉結：「操，我現在真的想幫你生孩子了。」

「看我有多少本事囉。」他的Alpha猛的挺腰，直直撞上發脹的前列腺，Clint一聲尖喘便顫抖著在對方胸腹射出白濁，後穴跟著縮緊，他聽見Coulson呼吸滯了一下，沒等他緩過來，便開始下一輪頂弄。

「不、等一下，Phil！阿阿——」Clint雙手撐住他的肩膀，剛發洩過的下半身擠不出一絲力氣來承受那份撞擊，酥癢與酸麻感從後穴蔓延進身體深處，感受甚至比發情期還要強烈。

Coulson穩穩固定著他的腰支，看向Clint早已受情慾支配的雙眼，粗糙的掌心劃過腰上最敏感的肌膚，Clint內壁立刻擠壓住他的陰莖，Coulson放任自己在他體內成結。

Alpha熱燙的精液灌滿下腹，原本就因過反應而受苦的Clint呻吟著、更用力縮緊後穴，迅速達到第二次高潮。

漫長的過程幾乎讓他暈了過去，Coulson小心的抽出後把他放倒在床上。

 

「怎麼樣？」Coulson從身側攬住他，一隻手按摩著痙攣的腹部。

「天知道，搞不好我會生出一顆蛋。」恢復語言能力後Clint累的連一根手指都不想動。

「那也不錯。」Coulson低聲笑著，胸膛的震動令他再一次意識模糊，他聽見對方繼續問著：「想回家嗎？」

Clint吃力的搖搖頭。

「我這副樣子你老婆也不願意載吧。」他沒有忘記自己腿間的黏膩，迷迷糊糊囈語著。

「別鬧了，她可沒辦法幫我生顆蛋。」Coulson拉起被單蓋到兩人身上。

Clint就這樣在Alpha信息素的包圍下不知不覺的睡著了。

 

*****

「那是什麼？」

「測量分子震動率的儀器。你能不能......」

「那個呢？」

「Jemma的神經性毒蛇專用血清。拜託你能不能......」

「那會傷害你的身體嗎？」

「......我的天阿，拜託你，偉大的Agent Ward，算我求你！」

被精神轟炸了快五個小時的Fitz終於爆發。

「你可以閉嘴嗎，Ward？我求你，就只是停止在我身邊轉來轉去、試著停止拿所有實驗室裡的東西來問我它們的用途，你快把我逼瘋了！」

一旁的Skye瞪大了眼睛，跟身旁的May交換一個奇異的眼神，她們這一輩子作夢都沒想到會從Fitz口中聽見叫人閉嘴的這種話，而且對象居然是那個連笑話都從來不笑的Agent Ward？頓時她們都覺得自己一定是今天早上起床的方式錯了。

「這裡怎麼了？」

所有人都習慣的那個溫厚嗓音在空中巴士裡響起，Fitz像找到救星一般立刻衝上前去。

「Sir，Agent Ward造成我非常、非常、非常、非常大的困擾，有他在，我幾乎不能有效率的進行份內的工作。」Fitz的臉微微泛紅，Coulson不確定那是因為發怒亦或害羞。

「Ward？」儘管對眼前的狀況已有了個底，他仍是假裝公正的看向他的外勤特工。

「他懷孕了，Coulson，我在確保我們的血脈不會有任何受到傷害的可能性。」Ward確信對方已經得知了這個消息，因此直接挑明了說。

血脈？Coulson忍下對這個用詞的笑意。

「我很好，Sir。」

Coulson看著Fitz更紅的臉，又看了看他的Alpha特工眼中明顯滿溢的擔憂、憐愛、和過強的保護慾，他幾乎可以在那雙眼中看見不久前的自己。

他知道他做出了決定——摻雜了私人情感的。

 

「我想你必須暫時離開工作崗位，直到我們跟醫療部門確定你跟Simmons的工作不會影響到你的孩子，Fitz。」

「Sir！」

「謝謝你，Coulson。」

Ward大手一撈，看似粗暴、實則輕柔的護住Fitz的腹部，將他拖回他的休息室。

Coulson沒有錯過對方嘴角一瞬間的幸福微笑。

那麼，他的小鳥何時會孵出一隻小小鳥給他呢？

 

-FIN-


End file.
